The 'We Hate Tommy' Club
by Lorne The Host
Summary: Four of Jude's friends gather to commiserate about the hate they all share for one man: Tommy Quincy. Oneshot.


Author's Note: This is just a short, little story I had to get off my chest before I continued with "Best Friends." Enjoy!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Go fish." Jamie silently cursed his luck and grabbed another card. Spiederman grinned at him from across the table, lifting his drink in a mock salute. "I hate you," Jamie muttered.

"No you don't," Spiederman corrected. "Jamie Andrews doesn't have a single bone in him capable of hate."

"That's what you think."

"Oh really?" Spiederman grinned. "And just who is it that you hate?"

"Tommy Q," Jamie answered, his eyes staring off at something in the distance.

"Yeah," Spiederman said. "I'd have to agree with you on that one."

The two young men sat in a fuming silence for a few seconds before Spiederman broke the silence by asking, "Beer?"

Jamie nodded. "I know where Liam keeps his whiskey."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Half an hour later Jamie and Spiederman, slightly buzzed, abandoned their game of Go Fish for the more manly game of poker. "And then he and Jude have the whole weird, 'locked in an abandoned apartment' thing, and from that moment on it was all like, 'I have to go work with Tommy' or 'I have to go do something without you while thinking about Tommy'."

Jamie nodded his sympathy. "I know your pain, man. How much better was 24 Hours before he and his little fauxhawk came along?"

"Tons," Spiederman shouted, throwing his hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Thank you!"

Kwest suddenly rounded the corner and stopped, a bemused smile on his face. "What's up, fellas?"

"Nothing much," Jamie answered. "Just sitting around, playing poker...wallowing in our hate of Tommy Quincy."

Kwest stood silent for a moment before sighing and saying, "Deal me in."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So then he treats Sadie like shit, and she forgives him, but he fucks it up again!" Kwest finished, taking a swig of the beer he'd found.

"Girls lose their heads for the bastard," Spiederman sighed.

"Why though?" Kwest demanded. "What is it about him that they love?"

"He's cocky," Jamie replied.

"Got a bit of a 'bad boy' thing going on," Spiederman added.

"He's good looking," Jamie muttered.

"He's rich," Spied said.

"And famous," Jamie lamented.

"He's a little charming when he wants to be," Kwest threw in.

"He has good teeth," Jamie offered, clearly scraping the bottom of the barrel.

"Nice car," Spiederman spoke. "Can't forget that."

"No you can't," Jamie agreed.

"In short," Kwest began, "everything they love; we hate."

"Here, here," Jamie and Spiederman clinked their glasses together.

The doors to G Major opened and a very haggard Liam walked in. "What are you three doing here?"

"Hating on Tommy," Spiederman smiled. "You?"

"Emergency meeting with Darius," he answered. "Who isn't here yet." There was a slight beat then Jamie asked, "You wanna join?"

"I thought you never ask."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"The dumbass can't even read a bloody pie chart but Darius makes him a bleedin' vice-president," Liam said, anger evident in his voice.

"He's skating by on who he is, not what he can do," Jamie agreed.

"Amen," Liam mumbled, before downing another shot of his whiskey.

"Who do he think he is?" Spiederman slurred. "He can't get the girls and the jobs forever, right?"

"No!" Kwest bellowed. "He's gonna get fat and old one day."

The group seemed to revel in this thought until Kwest added, "Of course...he still would've broken Sadie's heart."

"And gotten to his job with no talent," Liam added.

"And gotten any girl he wanted," Spied moaned.

"Including Jude," Jamie said.

The four men sat in silence until Liam whispered drunkenly, "I hate that bastard."

"Me too," Jamie nodded.

"Me three," Kwest chimed in.

All eyes fell on Spied. "Me four!" he said after a moment's pause.

"We all hate the talentless, heartbreaking, player that is Tommy Quincy!" Jamie yelled, lifting his empty bottle high.

"Here, here!" the rest replied in unison.

"Now let's get shit-faced and trash his office!" Liam shouted to happy replys.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jude entered G Major, ready for a day full of Tommy. She was hoping that if all went right, now that Spied had broken up with her, that today would be the day she and Tommy took their friendship to the next level. She stopped when she saw an amused Tommy and Portia staring at something. "What's up, guys?" she asked, joining them.

Tommy smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. "Check it out for yourself," he said. Laying on the floor of G Major were Jamie, Spiederman, Kwest, and Liam. Jamie was using his shoes as a pillow and Kwest and Spied were spooning. The remains of a poker game and beer bottles surround them. "They sure had a night," Jude grinned.

"They're gonna have an even better morning," Tommy grinned, taking pictures with his cellphone. Jude chuckled to herself as Tommy headed off. "Four minutes then we're in studio," Tommy called back.

Jude nodded and took a deep breath. Today was the day. She could feel it. "What the hell happened to my office!" Tommy suddenly screamed

Then again...


End file.
